Futures and Pasts Unimagined
by kissmekent
Summary: In Virginia, Sam and Jack are teenagers, dreaming of futures in the Air Force. Meanwhile, Col. O'Neill and Maj. Carter are stationed in the SGC with Daniel, Teal'c, and General Hammond. How could this be? chapter 5 up!
1. Prologue

This is a what if story. Set in the present, Sam and Jack are high school kids. Sam is in her 'rebellious stage,' Sixteen, while Jack is a senior in high school, planning on attending the Air Force Academy. They find out, that they are the cloned members of SG-1 (They don't rember their past lives, and it's a different clone of Jack, The story will explain their history).

Futures and Pasts Unimagined

_Sam_

Sam smiled, as she got out of the car. She had just gotten her driver's licence. She looked at her mom, who had sat in the back, who was also smiling. "Congratulations honey. I knew you could do it."

"Of course I could." Her mom was a brown-haired woman, with green eyes. So Sam assumed that her blond hair and blue eyes must have come from her dad. She had never met him. He had been a pilot in the Air Forse and died when she was two, but all the pictures they had were destroyed in a fire when she was four. After those two horrid events, her mother had moved them from her birthplace in Colorado Springs, and as long as she remembered they had livied in a small town called Keene, New Hampshire. However last year, her mom who had taught at Keene State most of her life, had gotten an offer to teach at Southern Virginia University when her tenure ended at Keene State.

So, just last week, they had moved to , to a beautiful house, in a small town in Virginia named Bueno Vista. It was a classic colonial house. She looked around, they were on a very quant street. That's what her mom called it anyway. She smiled back at her mom. "When will the movers get here?"

"Any minute, want to check out the house. The university privided so much, I can't help think that this is a set up or something." Sam's mom smiled. She was just joking. Sam's mom, Janine Carter was a Professor with a PHD in History, specialising in the last two centuries woman's history. She was even working on a book. Sam knew the reason that they had moved here, and taken this job, was that Sam could get free tuition from the college for employee's kids.

But Sam wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Yes she was a senior in High School at sixteen, her teachers had told her that she was a genius in Psysics and could go anywhere she wanted. She was working on her aplications for college. While she was applying to Southern Virginia University, she was also applying to Harvard, Northeastern, Boston University, Boston College, American University, Northwestern. But she was thinking about applying to the Air Force Academy. She had no idea why, but she was being drawn there, like she was meant to be there. And since they had moved to Virginia, she had seen a number of military planes flying overhead, and she wanted to be up there. She hadn't told her mother yet. She didn't know what she would say. Her mother studied the history of women for a living, what would she think if she knew that her daughter wanted to join the military. Not to mention going all the way to Colorado.

9876543210

_Jack_

Jack ducked as a street puck was hit straight at his head. "Sorry!" A kid yelled. Jack smiled, nodded at the kid and kept walking. At eighteen, and already knowing what he wanted with his life, the Air Force Academy, Jack had more self confidence than most young men his age. He had known all his life what he wanted to do, he wanted to go into space, and he knew exactly how to do that. The Air Force Academy.

Just then, he saw a truck pull up down the street and the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. Never one to back down, Jack, who had been on his way home from a friend's house, ran across the street and stretched his hand out to the older woman who he supposed must be the mother of the girl that he had just fell in love with. "Hi, I'm Jack O'Neill. I live down the street with my uncle." Then he gave the beautiful blond one of his famous smiles.

_Sam_

He was so handsome. She had never seen a guy that good looking. He was looking at her! "Sam... um... Sam Carter, this is my mom, Janine.

"Hi." Jack said looking straight at her, and wasn't about to let her out of his sight. "So, where did you folks move from?"

"New Hampshire."

"Ah, so, what, are you a sophmore at the high school?"

"No, Senior. I skipped two years."

"Ah!" Jack said, realizing that she was not only a beauty but smart as well. "Well, then, as we are in the same grade, I offer to show you around school on monday. But until then, there's a little theater in town. Would you like to go?"

Sam looked at her mother. Her eyes were shining, which told her that her mom was thinking, say yes or I will. "Sounds wonderful."

_SGC_

Colonel Jack O'Neill woke up in the infermery, not remembering what had happened. One moment they were going on a perfectly routine mission. Carter had wanted to test some soil for naquita, honestly he wasn't really paying attention. And then it all went blank. He looked around and found Sam on the bed next to him, sound asleep, and Janet, who walked over to him when she saw that he was awake. "Welcome back to the land of the living Colonel."

"Hi." Jack said. His head hurt too much to say anything more than that. "What happened?"

"You and Major Carter disapeared for a month. We sent a few teams looking for you, but then three days ago, a team was searching the planet again, and they found the two of you asleep, so they brought you home. How do you feel?"

"Like I was knocked unconcious. What do you think. How's Carter."

"She'll be fine. Just give her some time to wake up. Her vitals are good. She just needs time."

Jack nodded, intending to get up and do something, but then he got an overwelming urge to go back to sleep. So he just gave in, and went back to sleep.

TBC...

A/N: So, what do you think. I was thinking of this being a Buffy crossover, but I decided to just leave it with the Stargate Verse, and it'll probably have something with Loki. So, it's not an AU, well it is, but I am keeping the characters as they are, and as to where the young versions of our heros came from as well as their parentals, you'll just have to wait and find out. So REVIEW!


	2. The Joy of Being Young

A/N: The name of the town and college are real, but I'm making up the downtown.

Chapter 2: The Joy of Being Young

_Jack_

She had said yes. They would be going to see a movie, he didn't care which one. He wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her anyway. He lived with his uncle, but he wasn't home much. But he was home that evening, and went into the bathroom and saw Jack getting ready, "You going somewhere?"

"Going to see a movie, I asked the new girl out, Sam, she said yes."

His Uncle Steve, an eternal bachelor sighed, and left saying, "Well, don't get arrested."

Jack shook his head, that was his uncle. He never liked that he was sattled with a nephew who was only 10 years his junior. Jack didn't care anyway, he could take care of himself.

Jack left to get Sam at 6:30. He wanted to whower her with gifts but at the same time he didn't want to frighten her off. So he stopped at the courner store and stopped at the corner store and bought a bouque of daiseys. The yellow pedels matched Sam's golden hair.

_Sam_

A pile of clothes were on her bed. After Jack had asked her out, she had to wait for the boxes to be brought inside until she had access to any of her clothes other than the tee-shirt and jeens that she was wearing.

And she had finally come up with a great outfit that she liked. She looked just dressed up enough to make her look pretty, but not like she was trying too hard. She looked at herself, with a light blue sweater over a white tank-top with Jeans and practical shoes, aditas. She loved the way they looked with her blue jeans, and were more practical than those boots girls were wearing with three inch heals. Not to mention, she didn't want to risk wearing anything that would make her taller than Jack. At 5' 8", Sam was very sensitive about her height. She thought that Jack looked around 6 feet, but she wasn't taking any chances.

Just then she heard the doorbell. She quickly finished up, and bounded down the stairs. Then she saw him. He was dressed in Kackie slacks and a stripped dark blue, white, and black shirt. He was holding yellow daiseys in one hand, and while he had been talking to her mother, he looked up at her, and had a look on him, that half smile that was so sexy. "Hi." Sam said.

Jack reached out and handed the flowers to her, "These are for you."

"Thank you. They're beautiful." Sam smiled at him, _Oh, he's too good to be true._

Sam's mom saw the look between the two of them, and stepped up to them, "I'll take them, put them in some water for you."

Sam watched her mom walk to the kitchen, and turned to the _gorgeous_ boy in front of her, "So, what movie do you want to see?"

"It's a one screen theater. This week they're playing _Just Like Heaven_."

"Sounds great, how far away is the theater. We haven't had a chance to go into town yet."

"Oh, it's a short walk from here."

"Cool." Sam said, she smiled.

Her mom came back into the doorway that Jack and Sam were standing in. "Now, you two kids have fun, be home before 11."

"Thanks mom."

_SGC_

Jack woke up, this time it was Sam who was looking down on her. "Hey Sir, welcome to the land of the living."

"When did you wake up? How come Frasier let you out of your bed?"

"I woke up an hour ago, and she didn't let me out of my bed, I just couldn't sit there anymore. You feeling better?"

"Oh yeah, I feel like I was hit by a Pickup truck instead of last time I woke up, I felt like I was hit by a Mac Truck."

"That's good sir."

TBC...

A/N: Hope you liked it. I wanted to show, that even though adult Sam is military, and a science wiz, teenage Sam is like anyother teenager when it comes to clothes and boys. :) REVIEW!


	3. Under the Stars

A/N: Hey I'm back. Sorry it's been so long. Well, this is something I wrote in the middle of English Class (I know, I'm bad!), and it may be a little short, but it's very fluffy and sweet. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Under the Stars

Walking home under the stars, Jack didn't remember anything about the movie that he'd taken Sam to see. All that he knew was the girl walking beside him. The golden hair, blue eyes, and the smartest person he'd ever met. They had talked about their plans for the future, and learned that she wanted to go to the Air Force Academy.

"I want to go to the stars." Sam had told Jack. She looked at Jack who was walking beside her, his eyes twinkling. She couldn't explain the connection between them, but she felt at ease, with his precence beside her. "That's what I've always wanted, and the Air Force Academy will get me there. What about you? Where are you going after high school?"

"I'm not sure, my parents are both military. My mom's Navy, and my dad's Air Force. Their stationed oversees, that's why I'm living with my uncle. According to my teachers my Math and Science grades are good enough for the Air Force Academy, and my dad's pushing for it, but I don't know." Jack said sighing, looking very serious, but then his eyes changed looking at her, "But our senior year hasn't even started. I have plenty of time to worry about the future. Right now, this moment. It's perfect.," They were both silent for a moment, but Jack interupted the silence with, "Here you are," when they had reached Sam's front door, "do you want me to show you around on Monday?"

"Sounds great," Sam almost whispered. Jack leaned down, and their lips connected and the world disapeared around them, as Sam slipped her hands around Jack's neck, and Jack pulled Sam closer to him. The kiss seemed to go on forever, but finally, Jack, not wanting to either scare Sam away or anger Sam's mom, broke off the kiss, and stepped back, smiling.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 monday morning?"

"I'll be here." Sam said, still recovering from the amazingly passionate kiss that they had just shared. Jack watched as Sam walked into the house, smiling. Some guys would have pressured her, tried to get her in bed. But not him. He didn't know what it was, but he felt something about her, like she was his everything and forever, as long as he didn't do anything to screw it up.

Sam leaned against the closed door breathing heavily. She smiled at herself, never had she ever felt anything remotly like that before, and it was breathtaking. Then the living room light came on. It was her mother. She had waited up for her, "Have fun?"

"Yes. And don't worry mom, he was a perfect gentleman. We walked to the theater, he showed me a little of the town, we watched the movie and then he walked me home."

"What about that kiss?"

"I can't believe you were spying on us!" Sam said, not shocked at all. She had expected the audience of her mother. "Oh, well, I hope you enjoyed the show!" With that she walked upstairs. She knew her mother, she wasn't mad. Their tight nit relationship was one of teasing and love. Sam went upstairs and laid on her bed, dreaming of the amazing man who had walked into her life, dreaming of a future that she hadn't consitered two days before.

_SGC_

"All right Colonel, I'm relieasing you from my infermery, however, I want you to take a week, possibly two, and relax. I don't want you driving either. I'm sure Major Carter or Daniel could drive you home." Jack would have jumped up and danced, if he wasn't in danger of falling over.

"Thanks Doc." Just then Sam walked in, obviously checking on her CO. "Hey, Carter, mind if I bumb a ride off you?"

Sam smiled, close to giggling. Jack looked like he was close to begging. She could tell that he would do anything to get out of the infermery, and she had just heard Janet's compromise. "I'd love to sir. Give me a few minutes to get ready to go, and then I'll take you home. Janet, does he need any looking after?"

"Not constant survailance, no, but you might want to check his fridge and cupboard, make sure he actually has food in his kitchen, and check on him once a day, make sure he hasn't fallen down a flight of stairs or anything."

"Hey!" Jack said, acting more insulted than he actually was. He didn't have any food in his house, and he knew it. Sam and Janet just smiled at Colonel O'Neill. Janet was just letting him go, because he was a nucense and he could as easily recover at home as in her infermey.

"Oh, and you should pick up his pain meds, which he only should take if the pain is too bad. Otherwise just take tylonol. It's just a few brused ribs after all." With no further ado, Sam got her stuff together and totted one crabby colonel to her car, and they were off.

TBC...

A/N: Hope you liked it. I fugured in whatever they went through, Jack wouldn't go down without a fight, and therefore has more complicated injuries, plus I love to write a crabby Jack, it's so much fun. Hope you enjoyed, show me, and REVIEW!


	4. Perfect Moment Interupted

Futures and Pastes Unimagined

Chapter 4: A Perfect Moment Interupted

_Jack_

Monday morning arrived. Jack woke up, did his push-ups, and then headed out for his daily run. If he wanted to get into the Air Force Academy, he would need more than good grades and a letter from a Senator who had been in the Military with his dad. He needed to stay in top shape.

Jack was out on his normal route, which happened to go by Sam's house, and there she was, out on the lawn, doing what looked like Tigh-Chi. She was so graceful, and probably handle herself quite nicely in any situation. Sam was facing away from him, and had an ipod strapped to her arm, so he ran right past, looking forward to picking her up in an hour.

_Sam_

Sam had always had a clear routine, run on the treadmill, then her Tigh-Chi exercises. Normally she would do both inside, but the beautiful weather convinced her that she should go outside. And it had been worth it when she had caught a glimse of Jack running past her. Maybe she might ask him if she could join him.

_Jack_

Jack arrived at Sam's house at 7:30 and they made their way to school. Nyther one spoke much but it was a comfortable moment with the radio playing and the wind blowing from the open windows, the two had the look in their eyes for each other of total fixation. And that moment was gone the moment a car ran a stop sign and hit Sam's door.

_The SGC_

Colonel O'Neill had gone back to work, well he wasn't officially back at work, but he was going crazy all alone and made the excuse that he had to finish a few overdue mission briefings.

But, and Jack was grateful, at that moment the familiar sound of Siler's voice, "Unsceduled incoming wormhole," Along with the alarm and the flashing red light.

When Jack got to the control room, he heard Siler telling Hammond that it was the Asguard. They went down to greet Thor, who looked like he had some bad news.

"O'Neill, Hammond, Teal'c, Carter, Dr. Jackson, I have to tell you something, and away from any other ears than the five of you." Once in the briefing room, "Months ago Loki disappeared, with it his science ship, along with another Asquard named Motus, who specializing in implanting memories from the old clone to the new one, and he has been looking into, through some Gu'auld technology he uncovered, creating memories. Theoretically he could create a lifetime of memories and implant them into a clone, and then the clone would have different memories than the original."

Hammond nodded, "We appreciate you coming to tell us about Loci, but I have a feeling that you haven't told us the whole truth."

Thor nodded, "Loki and Motus succeeded. They created clones of two adults, make new memories for them,"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"To create parents for the new clones of O'Neill and Carter."

O'Neill's vein in his forhead expanded, "You're telling me that _He_ cloned me _AGAIN_. And now he cloned _CARTER_ too!"

"Yes O'Neill, Loki believed that, even though you do not hold the key to our cloning problems, any children you might have, especially with Major Carter, might hold the key."

Sam understood, "And he thought that Colonol O'Neill and I, because of our careers wouldn't do that, but our teenage selves might."

Thor looked down, afraid to look at them, "But there is a problem, they got in a car accident this morning."

TBC...


	5. Men Plan, God Laughs

Pasts and Futures Unimagined

Chapter 5: Men Plan, God Laughs

_Jack_

It had been twelve hours, and Sam was sill in surgery. My uncle had been there, having heard about the accident, but I insisted on staying here. There was a connection between myself and Samantha Carter that I couldn't ignore. I had to stay there.

I was sitting in the wighting room, having finished pacing for the last half hour, after which the nurse told me to sit or I would have to leave, when a whole bunch of men in blue Air Force uniforms walked through the doors in a swarm. One man, who was probably in charge, judging by the amount of ribbons on his uniform, saw me, and I could have sworn he recognized me. I was shocked as he walked up to me and addressed me, "Jack O'Neill?"

_Sam Carter (Sr.)_

With the doctors Sam entered the room outside the Operating Room, to find a girl, who looked just like herself at the age of 16, with multiple Ivs and machines strapped to her. After a glance from the head Surgeon, and a word, a nurse opened the door, "What's going on, the doctor can't have any distractions he's trying to control the bleeding and correct the damage. You'll have to return to the waiting room like everyone else."

"What are her chances?" Sam had to ask, if the Surgeon could save her, then they would limit exposier. The last thing she wanted was the press to find out that she was a clone. She'd never have a normal life.

"Like any surgery, there are risks. She is young, healthy. Her major organs are intact. The doctor is simply reparing the heart that was punctured by a broken rib in the accident. If all goes well, yes, she had a shot."

"Thank You."

_Jack_

He had been told by a random Air Force officer that he was to wait for his superior to get there and wasn't giving him any other information than that. And then he saw a man, who looks familiar in a freaky way, and a woman, who looked like Sam, if you added about twenty to thirty years. She walked up and spoke to him as well as Sam's mother, "Mrs. Carter, Mr. O'Neill, I am an officer in the United States Air Force, If you could walk with me, I have something to tell you that you won't believe."

Jack took a good look at the two people in front of him. He had been studying for his own entrance exam, and knew through the insignias that these two were no mere messengers, the woman was a Major and the man was a Colonel. You didn't send Colonels or Majors on errands, "You wouldn't have simply come out here to talk about the car accident, there's something else going on, isn't there." It wasn't a question.

The woman nodded, "Yes, but we can't talk here, If you'll follow me..."

TBC...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, yes I know It's a little short, but I'm just trying to get going again on a bunch of my stories. Ideas would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
